The danger Inside Of Me
by Endless-street
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction de AWORLDOFLIS. Pendant plus de trois ans, Blaine a caché à Kurt qu'il était séropositif et après que Kurt l'ai découvert dans la façon la plus horrible qu'il soit, lui et Blaine devrons essayer de trouver un nouvel équilibre dans leur vie. Mais quand l'homme responsable de la séropositivité de Blaine refait surface, Kurt réalise que le temps passe..


_Ma co-traductrice et moi sommes en train de traduire cette magnifique fiction, avec la permission de l'auteur._

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction autant que moi._

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

La première fois que chacun de nous vit Blaine, il ressemblait à une épave. Je dis ça en rigolant, maintenant, mais je vous assure que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui quand il a traversé le couloir le premier jour : la moitié de son visage était d'un vert jaunâtre, le genre de bleu assez moche qui est un faible rappel de quelque chose de bien pire. Une coupure profonde au-dessus de son œil gauche. Un léger déséquilibre à chaque pas. Une grimace de souffrance à chaque fois qu'il prenait une profonde respiration.

Il ressemblait exactement au genre de type dont plusieurs garçons de Dalton qui avaient essayé de s'échapper.

Heureusement pour nous, il n'en faisait pas parti.

Il était têtu, cependant, et souvent de mauvaise humeur, et il avait peu de tempérament, mais il était aussi beau, et il pouvait être charmant et agréable s'il le voulait, et même sans essayer, il devint bientôt l'un des élèves les plus populaires. Il n'a jamais fait de son homosexualité un secret, et même s'il n'a jamais parlé des raisons de ses blessures, nous avons tous pensé qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été transféré. Avec le recul, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'était vrai, mais d'une façon moins directe que la plupart d'entre nous ne l'avait pensé.

Quand Blaine a été transféré, au milieu du premier semestre, il est arrivé en tant que dernière année, mais soit il avait manqué une quantité importante de cours dans son ancien lycée, soit le niveau été beaucoup plus faible, car après une semaine ou deux, il retourna en avant-dernière année.

Secrètement, les Warblers étaient heureux car cela signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir le garder encore un an, et au départ, Blaine lui-même n'en avait pas beaucoup à faire, mais comme la fin de l'année scolaire approchait, il était devenu encore plus maussade que d'habitude. Mr Prim, notre professeur d'éducation physique, l'a fait rentrer en cours de boxe -après une longue discussion avec ses parents, qui apparemment, semblaient très inquiet qu'il se blesse lui-même- et ça l'a un peu aidé, mais je me rappelle que nous espérions qu'un long, relaxant été lui fasse du bien, et qu'une fois en Septembre, il reviendrait en charmant, élégant garçon que nous savions qu'il pouvait être.

Mais il ne l'était pas

Au contraire, même.

Pour aggraver les choses, il est tombé malade –il avait des migraines, était souvent prit de vertiges… Nous l'avons tous pousser à rentrer chez lui, pour qu'il se repose, mais il a refusé d'arrache-pied. Même pendant les week-ends, et même si ses parents ne vivaient pas loin, il est resté au lycée, peu importe la gravité de sa maladie. Et puis, quand il semblait finalement aller un peu mieux, deux choses se sont produites.

La première chose était Kurt, et si vous n'étiez pas là, il est difficile de décrire exactement ce qu'il a fait à Blaine –même nous, qui l'avons vu de jour en jour, pouvons à peine croire l'effet que Kurt avait. Ce n'était pas comme si Blaine était devenu un rayon de soleil qui crachait des arcs-en-ciel et des licornes partout où il allait, mais il était beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus patient. Surtout après que Kurt ai été transféré, c'était comme si prendre Kurt sous son aile était le but dont Blaine avait manqué auparavant : quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait se concentrer pour atteindre un objectif.

Inutile de dire qu'il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les paris commencent. C'est pourquoi nous avons été d'autant plus surpris lorsque la chose numéro deux est arrivée.

Jeremiah.

Il est venu de nulle part, mais Blaine voulait absolument lui chanter une sérénade, et nous voulions tous le voir heureux, donc nous y sommes allés avec lui : nous avons effectué notre performance à GAP, et Blaine a obtenu un rendez-vous. Qui s'est fini…plutôt mal.

Comme d'habitude, Blaine n'a jamais dit ce qui avait mal tourné–il s'enferma simplement dans sa chambre pendant une semaine. Il a manqué les répétitions des Warblers. Même Kurt ne pouvait pas le sortir de là, et le Conseil des Warblers commençait à paniquer parce que nous avions besoin de Blaine pour les Régionales. Mais alors, un jour, il rentra dans la salle communes des Warblers, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était, et les choses sont revenues à la normale. Plus ou moins, en quelque sorte.

Blaine n'était pas le même après ça. Il est devenu encore plus élégant, plus charmant, plus poli,  
et bien que rien de tout cela ne sembla être une mauvaise chose dans un premier temps, cela devint un peu… plus vide, dans un sens, même si, je pense que, en dehors des Warblers, personne ne le connaissait assez bien pour le remarquer. En même temps, sa relation avec Kurt devint plus distante et plus chaleureuse en même temps, mais Blaine fut diplômé et parti pour New York sans qu'ils soient réellement ensemble. A ce jour, je ne sais pas où l'argent des paris est allé.

C'est probablement le point où je dois faire un aveu. Vous voyez, quand Kurt a été transféré, il est devenu mon colocataire, et je pense que c'est juste de dire que nous sommes devenus très proche. Pas proche comme il l'était avec Blaine, évidemment. Ou plutôt, malheureusement. Pour moi. Puisque j'étais éperdument amoureux de lui depuis le premier jour. Pour ma défense, j'ai été très respectueux. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué. Je n'ai jamais fait pression sur lui. Mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment retenu lorsqu'il m'a embrassé à la fête d'Halloween des dernières années, non plus.

Nous sommes sortis ensemble pratiquement pendant toute notre dernière année de lycée, étant donné que nous partagions encore la chambre, ce qui a abouti à un nombre nettement réduit de nos heures de sommeil. Nous avions dix-sept ans et nous étions chacun le petit ami de l'autre, après tout. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement quand nous avons rompu, c'est juste arrivé, même si nous sommes resté proche. Nous avions même parlé de nous installer ensemble à New York, mais à la fin je suis allé dans un internat et Kurt a emménagé avec Blaine. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer : les parents de Blaine étaient les propriétaires de l'appartement, et quand le frère de Blaine, Gary, est parti pour vivre avec son petit ami, Kurt pouvait prendre sa chambre pour un quart du prix qu'il l'aurait payé ailleurs.

Et les paris ont recommencé.

Le jour J s'est avéré être le 11 Mars, et alors que nous étions tous heureux pour eux, je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que notre réaction principale a été un soulagement. Même s'ils n'auraient pas voulu partir loin l'un de l'autre à moins que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, tous leurs gestes tendres étaient définitivement mieux que les regards de désir que nous avons eu à subir avant cette date.

Malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Just un peu moins de deux mois, pour être exact.

Kurt m'a appelé tôt, un dimanche du mois de Mai, paniqué. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour moi au début, il avait dit qu'il avait passé la journée à l'hôpital et qu'il avait jeté Blaine, alors je suis allée le voir, pour essayer de le calmer et d'obtenir toute l'histoire. Qui s'est avéré être beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que j'avais prévu.

Bien sûr, je connais uniquement la version de l'histoire de Kurt, mais apparemment ils étaient allées à une fête la vieille au soir où Blaine avait beaucoup trop bu, vraiment trop, donc lorsqu'ils sont rentrés chez eux, il était un peu plus tactile que d'habitude. Non pas que Kurt ai était contre –il s'était plaint plus d'une fois sur la façon dont Blaine était extrêmement réticent à aller plus loin (ou en fait, n'importe où) dans la chambre. Et oui, les choses sont allées de travers, cette nuit. Les rapports non protégés. Qui ne devraient pas être un problème –Kurt et moi avons été l'un pour l'autre le seul et l'unique, et nous avons toujours été prudents, et pendant les quatre années où j'avais connus Blaine, il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami.

Il se trouve qu'une négligence d'un soir à seize ans est tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir séropositif.

La seule nuit de Blaine s'était passée avec Brad, un ami de son frère Gary, qui lui avait échangé son pucelage contre le virus. C'était la raison pour laquelle Blaine été mal en point lorsqu'il a été transféré. C'était la raison pour laquelle son rendez-vous avec Jeremiah c'était mal terminé. C'était la raison pour laquelle ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse de boxe. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été si malade au début de sa dernière année. C'était la raison pour laquelle Blaine avait mis un moment avant de sortir avec Kurt. C'était la raison pour laquelle Blaine n'était pas disposé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Kurt.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

Le lendemain de la fête, lorsque Kurt rafraichi les souvenirs de Blaine et que celui réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, il conduit Kurt à l'hôpital en urgence, lui fit faire passer un test et le fit mettre sous traitement. Dès leur retour, Kurt et lui se disputèrent, Kurt le jeta dehors et m'appela.

Je dois admettre que j'étais sur le point d'arracher la tête de Blaine cet après-midi-là, même après que Kurt m'ait dit qu'il serait sous traitement seulement pendant un mois, et il n'y avait qu'une chance infime pour qu'il soit infecté. Je suis sûr que Rachel, Mercedes et les parents de Kurt ont ressenti la même chose et je pense encore que Blaine a été chanceux car Finn n'avait pas été prévenu parce qu'il était en formation militaire à ce moment et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il y abandonne –ce qu'il aurait probablement fait s'il avait entendu la nouvelle. Égal à lui-même, cependant, Kurt nous a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne d'autre et après une semaine il laissa Blaine revenir.

Trois semaines après, il a arrêté son traitement.

Deux mois après il a été déclaré en forme, en bonne santé et séronégatif.

Et maintenant, près de cinq mois plus tard, Kurt et Blaine essayent encore de recoller les morceaux de leur relation.


End file.
